


magical milk

by wearing_tearing



Series: got milk [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “What the fuck?” Steve curls into himself, hands coming up to clutch at his chest, feeling wet and hot and sticky.“Woah,” Bucky gasps, eyes round as he stares down at his fingers. “Is this… Is thismilk?”





	magical milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】magical milk魔法牛奶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510741) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)



> happy belated birthday, emily! as the long standing fandom tradition commands, here is your porn <3

Steve doesn’t have time to react.

He’s in the thick of battle, the street run over by magical evil teddy bears with sharp teeth and claws, trying to eat anyone and anything they can get their hands and mouths on. Sam is trying to take them out from up in the air, a teddy bear chomping on one of his wings and hanging on for dear life. Natasha has her guns in hand, taking them out one by one, bears falling to the ground at her feet as she tries to get closer to the man behind all of this — another supervillain wizard-y type that talks too much and thinks the world owes him something.

Steve, for his turn, is fighting for his life as half a dozen bears start closing in on him, smashing as many of them as he can with his shield.

So, Steve doesn’t have time to react.

One minute he’s decapitating a teddy bear, toy stuffing falling everywhere, and in the next something white and sparkly hits him straight in the chest, sending him flying onto a pile of rubble. The last thing he sees, as he lies there clutching at his pecs, is Natasha tackling the guy to the floor and tasering him right in the butt.

 _Good_ , Steve thinks, and then everything goes black.

 

**

 

“I’m fine,” Steve says for what feels like the hundredth time, scowling at the floor.

“Why don’t we let Bruce decide,” Sam answers, sounding all kinds of unamused as he stitches the cut on his arm.

Steve turns his scowl at him, wondering why he can’t decide for himself he’s okay when Sam is attending to and stitching his own wounds. Even Natasha waved away any offer for help, cleaning the blood off her face and putting a _Spongebob_ band-aid over the cut on her forehead.

“We can’t tell what kind of magic you were hit with,” Bruce says, voice calm and soothing as goes over Steve’s lab results, “but it doesn’t appear to have had any negative effects.”

“ _See_?” Steve mouths at Sam, who rolls his eyes at him. “I can go home then.”

“It’d be wise for you to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, as whatever spell you were hit with might manifest later,” Bruce tells him, running a hand through his hair. “Are you sure you feel fine?”

“Yes.” Steve nods, only half lying.

His chest feels a little sore and tender, but he figures that’s because he got hit full-force with some sparkly magic. All of his other cuts and scrapes are well on their way to healed, and Steve can say he doesn’t feel any different from how he usually does.

“Okay,” Bruce sighs, and then gives him a pointed look. “If anything feels wrong, don’t wait to see what happens before you decide to come in.”

“I won’t,” Steve says, sheepish.

“He won’t,” Natasha interrupts them, sliding up to Sam and sitting by his side, her phone in her. “I already texted James.”

Steve presses his lips together, feeling both touched and utterly betrayed.

“Then you’re free to go.” Bruce pats him on the arm once. “I’m sure Bucky will call us if anything happens.”

Steve shakes his head at his friends, but can’t help the fond smile that graces his lips. He gives Sam a fistbump and kisses Nat on her _Spongebob_ band-aid, waving once at Bruce before he takes his leave.

Now that he’s officially free, he can’t wait to go home.

 

**

 

Steve’s chest feels increasingly sore as he makes his way back to his apartment, the skin too tight and hot under his Captain America uniform. He rubs at his pecs, hissing a little when the pressure makes his nipples rub against the fabric of his undershirt, sending tiny little sparks of pain down his spine.

Whatever sparkly magic shit he was hit with, it sure fucking hurts.

“Buck, I’m home!” Steve yells as he kicks the door shut behind him, dropping his bag and reaching for the hidden uniform zipper at the nape of his neck.

He wants out of his clothes _now_.

Steve’s sure there must be a huge fucking bruise forming on his chest, for the skin to be feeling so sensitive and achy. He doesn’t look forward to having to explain to Bucky what happened and why he’s hurt, but right now unzipping his top and getting his arms out of the sleeves take precedence.

Steve breathes a little sigh of relief as he pushes the top part of his uniform down, leaving him only in his undershirt and uniform pants. His chest feels swollen and big, his nipples hard and poking through his shirt. Steve looks down at himself, brows furrowed, and tentatively brings a hand up to cup one of his pecs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve hisses, shoulders hunching into himself, his pec feeling tender and hot under his hand. Steve lets go to hook a finger under the collar of his undershirt, taking a peek down at his chest, frown deepening when he can’t see any bruises. “What the fuck?”

“I’d say. What the fuck are you doin’?”

Steve startles at the sound of Bucky’s voice, hand dropping to his side like he’s been burnt. He stands there in front of the door, uniform pushed down to his waist, the fabric of his white tank clinging to his chest.

It’s not really the first time Bucky’s caught him feeling himself up, but it’s still just as embarrassing. And Steve wasn’t even _doing_ anything, just checking to see why his pecs feel all weird all of a sudden.

“Nothi—” Steve starts, only to snap his mouth shut when Bucky closes the distance between them, his eyes glued to Steve’s chest.

“What happened to your tits?” Bucky asks, one hand falling to Steve’s waist while the other rests on his ribs just under a pec, like he wants a little touch.

When it comes to Bucky, Steve isn’t really surprised. He always wants a touch. He always wants _all_ the touches.

“Nothing happened,” Steve lies, flushing under Bucky’s gaze. “They’re fine.”

His brain is already going a mile a minute, thinking back to the sparkly magic and Bruce’s warning.

Is this what’s happening? Is the magic only manifesting now? Is Steve going to suddenly grow teddy bears out of his chest, the little plush monsters bursting out of his nipples like that alien monster in the movie Nat made them all watch?

“They sure are fine,” Bucky drawls, thumb rubbing circles on the underside of Steve’s pec. “Just bigger than usual, is all.” Bucky licks his lips, eyes darkening. “A lot bigger.”

Steve makes a little sound in the back of his throat, half concern and half excitement. He glances down at himself again, at his pecs, taking in how big they look as the fabric of his shirt stretches across them, at the little valley that forms between them. They do look like tits, more so than ever before, and Steve’s not sure what to do about it.

 _Definitely not going back to medical_ , his brain supplies. Whatever is happening, he can deal with it on his own.

“I…” Steve starts, words caught in his throat.

Bucky tears his eyes away from Steve’s chest and glances up, lips turned down in concern. “Tell me what happened.”

Steve does, as best as he can, watching as Bucky’s face closes off when he mentions being hit in the chest with some unknown magic spell. Bucky never stops touching him, though, hands hot and gentle against Steve’s skin, gaze occasionally flicking down to Steve’s pecs.

Bucky Barnes, always a tit man.

“So you got hit with some sparkly shit,” Bucky says slowly, eyes falling to Steve’s chest again, “and now your tits are all…”

Steve’s pecs twitch a little, and Steve notices in fascination the way Bucky’s gaze is drawn to it, his lips parting.

“Bruce said there’s nothing wrong with me,” Steve explains, sighing when Bucky raises an eyebrow and pointed taps a finger right in the middle of Steve’s chest. “Really, there isn’t. This just must be a side effect or something.”

Hopefully a benign one. And not, you know, Steve’s chest getting so big he explodes.

“And what a side effect,” Bucky says under his breath, hand tightening on Steve’s sides.

“They hurt a little,” Steve admits, his nipples so hard that any tiny movement makes them brush against his shirt.

“Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, hands moving over Steve’s side to slip under his shirt. He fingers the hem, glancing up at Steve before he slowly pulls the fabric up. “Lift your arms up for me?”

Steve does, ignoring the way it pushes his pecs up, helping Bucky get him out of his top. Steve sighs in relief when his chest is bare, nipples hard and peaking in the cold air of their apartment.

There’s no denying how much bigger his pecs are now, sore and aching. Bucky makes a soft little sound in the back of his throat after he throws Steve’s shirt to the floor, hands finding their place on Steve’s sides again.

“Woah, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, eyes dark and dazed as he stares down at Steve’s chest. “Look at you.”

Blood rushes to Steve’s cheeks despite himself, embarrassment curling in his gut. He knows what that look means, can recognize the hunger in Bucky’s gaze. He’s ashamed of how hot it makes him in return.

Steve should be concerned about this, when there’s obviously something wrong. But seeing Bucky this hot for him, for his tits? It just makes Steve want to arch his back and push his chest into Bucky’s face.

Steve doesn’t know why he’s surprised, really. Bucky has always liked his chest, even when he was all skin and fragile bones.

Bucky has also always liked to have his mouth on things, pretty pink lips stretching around Steve’s nipples, his fingers, his cock.

This is nothing new.

Not for them.

It still catches Steve off guard, though, how much Bucky wants him. Even like this. Even when he doesn’t look like himself.

But then again, that has also happened once before, and Bucky’s eagerness to get his hands and mouth all over him never wavered.

“Bucky,” Steve pleads, although he doesn’t know what for. He feels too big for his own skin, tight and hot and uncomfortable, body responding to the heat in Bucky’s gaze.

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky breathes out, hands sliding up to cup Steve’s pecs and fingers pinching at his nipples.

And that’s when Steve starts to leak.

 

**

 

“What the fuck?” Steve curls into himself, hands coming up to clutch at his chest, feeling wet and hot and sticky.

“ _Woah,_ ” Bucky gasps, eyes round as he stares down at his fingers. “Is this… Is this _milk_?”

Steve makes a strangled sound and takes a step back, hands still firmly cupped around his own chest. He can feel the liquid running down his skin and over his stomach, hot and wet, staining the pants of his uniform.

“I…” Steve starts, only to run out of words. He doesn’t even know what he’d say, if he’s being honest.

A panicked part of his brain breathes a sigh of relief; at least it’s not exploding monster teddy bears. It’s just milk. He can deal with milk.

Probably.

Out of all the weird shit that’s happened to him, this one takes the fucking cake.

All the panicked thoughts that are running through his head scramble away when he notices the light catching on the metal of Bucky’s hand. Bucky has his finger halfway up to his mouth, pink lips parted and tongue peeking out, ready to taste.

Before Steve can say anything or tackle him to the floor, Bucky sucks his finger into his mouth.

“It is,” Bucky marvels, staring down in wonder at his hands. “It’s sweet, too.”

Steve is dying.

He’s pretty sure that’s what happening right now.

It also explains the sound that bursts through his lips, high and hurt and like his entire world is ending.

“Hey.” Bucky rushes to him, hands gripping at Steve’s arms. “Hey, Steve, shh.”

Steve swallows, staring down at his chest in betrayal. “Bucky…”

“Do you wanna head back to medic—”

“No!” Steve scrambles, accidentally squeezing his tits and making more milk spill out. “No, I can’t. No. I’m fine.”

Bucky blinks at him. “You’re lactating.”

Steve makes a face, extremely aware of the milk running down his skin. “No shit. But Bruce said there’s nothing wrong, so I don’t… I’m okay. I’m fine. This is fine.”

It’s all fine.

Really.

Steve’s got this. He’s… _lactating_ , but it’s fine.

“This is fine,” Bucky repeats, raising an eyebrow and pointedly looking down at Steve’s chest. Which still is still cupping. With both hands.

Steve tilts his chin up in defiance, cheeks flaming pink as he dares Bucky to argue with him. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, squeezing Steve’s arms once before letting his hand trail down to Steve’s waist. “Okay. So you don’t want to go to medical.”

“No.”

“Then how do you propose we deal with this?”

Steve opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. “Maybe it’ll stop on its own,” he says weakly, slowly removing his hands from his chest.

His tits are still bigger than usual, heavy and sending tiny ripples of pain through his chest. His nipples red and swollen, the tips wet with milk, and they give no indication of stopping with… whatever it is they’re doing.

 _Lactating_ , Steve’s brain supplies.

Great!

Bucky snorts. “Right. Like that’s gonna happen any time soon.”

Steve glares at him before glancing down at his pecs. “What if I just leave them…” he trails off, lifting a hand and tentatively poking one of his tits with a finger. The movement makes him hiss, pain spreading from the point he just touched.

Bucky shakes his head. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work, pal.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Steve snaps, and then tries to cross his arms over his chest. He stops when that only pushes his pecs together, milk beading at the tip of his nipples and adding to the mess sliding down his chest. “ _Fuck_.”

“Maybe...” Bucky starts, and when Steve stares up at him it’s to see Bucky with his eyes glued to Steve’s chest, “Maybe I could… you know, help you out some.”

Steve flushes with a new wave of embarrassment as heat pools in his gut. There it is again, Bucky’s hunger for him making itself known, in the way his eyes darken, his lips part, his breath turns a little shallow.

Bucky Barnes has his ‘This-Is-Making-My-Dick-Hard’ face on, and Steve is totally up for it.

Really, _so up for it_ that his dick twitches inside the confines of Steve tight tactical pants.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve says, sharper than he means to.

“Steve.” Bucky licks his lips, his own cheeks pinking a little as he slides his hands up again. His fingers brush against the underside of Steve’s pecs, sending shivers down his spine. “I could help.”

“Help,” Steve deadpans, heart speeding in his chest. “ _Help._ ”

“I know you’re hurtin’, doll,” Bucky says, all syrupy soft, thumb tracing circles around one of Steve’s nipples. “I could make you feel better.”

“I can’t believe you’re _turned on by this_ ,” Steve says with utter disbelief, batting Bucky’s hands away. He picks up his discarded shirt, trying to dry the milk that spills past his chest and down his stomach. Every brush of the fabric against his nipples hurts, but it’s better than to be wet and sticky with it.

At least wet and sticky with _milk._

Bucky is fast and catches him around the waist before Steve can run to the safety of the bedroom, pulling him closer yet again. The movement effectively traps Steve’s hands between them, milk soaking his shirt. They just stare at each other, Bucky’s eyes dark with a familiar kind of hunger while Steve’s face burns with shame.

And maybe a little bit of lust. Not that Steve is going to tell anyone. Even though Bucky’s got his number.

“Steve,” Bucky murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together, breath hot and wet against Steve’s lips. “C’mon.”

“Are you seriously asking me to let you—” Steve cuts himself off, glancing down at his pecs and ignoring the way his dick starts to chub up.

“Put my mouth on you? Yeah.” Bucky lets out a breathy laugh, mouth at the edge of Steve’s jaw. “Not the first time I’ve sucked on your tits.”

Steve makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, a shiver running down his spine.

Bucky has a point. It’s definitely not the first time they’ve engaged in some tit play; Bucky’s love for Steve’s chest has been a thing since before the serum, and it’s only gotten more fervent after that. Just last week Bucky made him come only by pinching Steve’s nipples while sticking his tongue up Steve’s ass.

Steve arches a bit closer to Bucky despite himself as he remembers that night, chest pushing against his own hands. Bucky’s lips moves from his jaw to pepper kisses down his throat, licking at the hollow of his collarbone before he mouths at Steve’s breastbone.

“Bucky,” Steve pleads, although he doesn’t know what for.

Okay, that’s a lie. He knows what for. He wants Bucky’s mouth on his nipples as much as Bucky wants to do it.

Bucky looks up at him from under his lashes, eyes glinting with mischief. One of his hands inches up Steve’s side, hot trails against Steve’s bare skin.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do,” Bucky promises, nuzzling in between Steve’s pecs, “but I really wanna taste you, sweetheart.”

Steve’s breath hitches, nipples tightening at the feel of Bucky’s stubble against his pecs. He can feel the milk drying against his stomach. And if Steve is being honest with himself, the thought of Bucky’s mouth on him cleaning him up, latching on and _sucking_ , sends a wave of heat through his body.

Steve doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry or pull Bucky in for a kiss. He knew Bucky was a kinky fucker before they ever got together, eager to try new things and find new ways to take Steve apart. It’s only gotten worse — or _better_ — since Bucky came back, unwilling to deny himself the pleasure new experiences might bring.

And this is _definitely_ a new experience.

“You have an unhealthy obsession with my chest,” Steve says, already feeling himself giving in. Steve’s always been a fan of having his nipples played with and, in the grand scheme of his and Bucky’s relationship, this definitely won’t be the weirdest thing they’ve gotten their rocks off to.

Bucky kisses the curve of one pec and then the other. “You’ve got the prettiest tits I’ve ever seen, is all.”

Steve feels the blood rush up to his face, painting his skin pink. He still can’t help but melt against Bucky’s kisses and soft gentle touches. His hands stop covering his chest, instead letting go of his ruined shirt so he can clutch at Bucky’s arms.

“We’re not doing this here,” Steve murmurs, voice low and thick with embarrassment and arousal.

Who is he to deny them both the pleasure, afterall.

Bucky grins up at him, eyes dark and bright, already tugging Steve in the direction of their bedroom. “As you wish, sweetheart.”

 

**

 

“We’re not doing this here, either,” Steve gasps, head thrown back as Bucky sucks a mark over his pulse point, mouth hot and wet and insistent.

“Okay,” Bucky agrees, easy as anything, peppering kisses over the edge of Steve’s jaw until he gets to Steve’s lips.

Steve hums against Bucky’s mouth, winding his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him close. Bucky crowds him against the hallway wall and keeps kissing him, tongue tasting Steve’s own. Bucky’s hands are at Steve’s hips, greedy and eager, holding him exactly where Bucky wants him.

“Bucky, c’mon,” Steve breathes out, letting out a soft moan when Bucky nips at his lower lip, tongue soothing the hurt.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs. He presses tight against Steve once more, brushing their lips together in one final bruising kiss before he pulls back.

Steve still clutches at Bucky’s shoulders, knees week as he slumps against the wall. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words get swallowed back when his eyes catch on Bucky’s chest.

“Oh my god,” Steve whispers, dick twitching in his pants at the same time the blood rushes to his face.

Bucky’s shirt is wet at the chest, two round stains right where his pecs pressed up against Steve’s. Bucky glances down at himself, eyes darkening when he sees the mess Steve’s made of him, right before his lips tilt up in a smirk.

Steve tries not to whimper. Really, he does.

It’s not his fault that Bucky smirking that way — full plump lips curled at the edges and eyes bright, promising Steve a world of the best kind of hurt — does things for him. _To_ him.

Bucky closes the distance between them again, mouth finding Steve’s own while one of his hands slides from Steve’s hip to cup his cock through his pants. Steve moans and shivers at the heat of Bucky’s palm where he’s hard and aching, arching into the touch so he can rock into Bucky’s open hand.

“I’ll take care of you, doll,” Bucky promises with a kiss, molten heat and enough to make Steve sigh and put himself in Bucky’s hands.

Not that he hadn’t been, before. He’s always trusted Bucky with himself, but now he’s surrendering to Bucky’s care. He’ll let Bucky set the pace; he’ll let himself be loved on, wrecked, and then put back together again.

Steve knows Bucky feels when he gives himself up. The press of Bucky’s pleased smile against his skin makes Steve shiver, body going pliant and soft as he lets Bucky hold him. Bucky takes his weight like it’s nothing, grabbing the back of Steve’s thighs and pulling him up. Steve wraps himself around Bucky, head tucked against Bucky’s neck, his sore chest rubbing against Bucky’s shirt.

Steve makes a little hurt noise when Bucky lays him down on their bed, hands grasping at Bucky’s forearms before Bucky can pull away. He doesn’t want Bucky far from him right now. He wants them wrapped around each other, as close as they can be.

“Shhhh, Steve,” Bucky murmurs, brushing their lips together once. Steve melts into the kiss, smiling when he feels Bucky’s fingers crading through his hair, gentle and comforting. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Bucky asks, bumping their noses together, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiles.

“Okay,” Steve answers, stealing a quick kiss as he lets his hands slide down from Bucky’s arms, falling down beside him on the bed. He watches Bucky make his way to the bathroom, taking the few seconds Bucky is away so he can stare down at himself.

Steve’s pecs are still swollen and achy, and they jiggle a little when Steve pokes at one of them. His nipples are hard and red, milk gathering at the tip — all soon to join the shiny and sticky mess running down his chest and stomach.

Unable to help himself, Steve swipes one of his fingers through the cooling milk gathering on the underside of his pec and then brings it up to his mouth. He frowns a little when he tastes himself. The milk is sweet, just as Bucky’s said. A bit milder than the milk they’re used to drinking in the morning, more like sweetened almond milk than anything else.

Steve kind of wants to laugh at it all, a hysteric edge to his thoughts. This is _his_ milk, that his own body is producing, and it tastes like sweetened _almond milk_.

What in the _fuck_.

“What are you doing?”

Steve pops his finger out of his mouth, cheeks flushing with guilt at being caught tasting himself. Bucky walks up to the bed, a towel in hand, blown eyes flicking from Steve’s chest to his mouth and back again.

“I’m not doing anything,” Steve lies, licking his lips and chasing the sweetness of his own milk.

“Sure you ain’t,” Bucky drawls, raising an eyebrow at him. He doesn’t push, though, choosing instead to climb onto the bed and smacking a wet kiss to Steve’s mouth. “There’s also no reason why you taste sweet as milk, either.”

“Nope.” Steve shakes his head, his blush sliding down his face to cover his neck and chest. “Why do you have a towel?” he asks, not even trying to pretend he’s not changing the subject.

The smile Bucky gives him is pure filth, lips curled at the edges and eyes dark under the low lights of their bedroom. “Just in case we make a mess,” he says, gaze fixed on Steve’s torso. “More than we already have. Let me clean you up?”

“You don’t hafta,” Steve protests. He knows it won’t take long for him to get wet again, not with Bucky’s hands on him, touching him like he knows all the ways to drive Steve up the wall.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Bucky reminds him, brushing their lips together again, soft and sweet. “Let me.”

Steve sighs, relaxing back on the bed and letting Bucky do as he wants. Steve shudders at the soft scratch of the towel against him, biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering when Bucky wipes down the milk beading at his nipples. It sends tiny slithers of pain through his chest, and Steve can’t help but chase the hurt a little, surging up into the touch of Bucky’s hands.

“Steve,” Bucky murmurs, lips and breath hot against Steve’s cheek. He taps Steve gently on the inside of his thigh. “Lift up for me.”

Steve does, letting Bucky tuck the towel under him while pretending the implication doesn’t make him flush. Not that Bucky will be able to tell at this point — Steve’s face and chest are flushed, pale skin tinged pink all the way down to his navel.

“Okay?” Bucky checks in, one of his hands sliding from Steve’s hip up to the underside of his pec, thumb brushing at the sensitive skin there.

Steve squirms a little, not knowing whether to shy away from the touch or lean into it. His chest hurts, a steady pressure that sends prickles of pain whenever he moves and his pecs jiggle. Bucky’s gaze is drawn to the sight, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“I’m lactating,” Steve deadpans, although he sounds more breathless than he’d like. He also can’t believe he’s said that. _Lactating_. “I wouldn’t say that’s okay.”

“I don’t know…” Bucky drawls, fingers swiping up to play with Steve’s nipple, getting them wet with milk. “Out of all the things that’ve happened to us, this seems easy.”

Steve snorts, amusement turning into a hiss when Bucky cups his pec, squeezing a little. “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve gasps as a trickle of milk shoots out of him, wetting his stomach and dripping to the towel under him.

“Look at that,” Bucky whispers, awed and all kinds of turned on, hand still working at Steve’s pec. “Fuck, Stevie, just _look_ at you.”

Steve does, staring down at himself once again. His pecs look more like tits than they ever did before, as Bucky so often calls them, heavy and swollen with milk. They’re bigger than when he got to the apartment, milk pearling at the tips of his pert nipples and trickling down his chest.

He’s a flushed and sticky mess, from his collarbones all the way down to his uniform pants, his cock hard and straining against the zipper.

He looks fucked out and wrecked already, and they haven’t even started yet.

“Clothes,” is all Steve manages to say, hands pawing clumsily at the waistband of his own pants.

“Right, yeah.” Bucky gives him one final squeeze before he lets go, drying his wet hand against the stained fabric of Steve’s pants.

It’s a flurry of movement as they get naked, with Bucky helping Steve out of his clothes. Steve’s breath hitches when Bucky bends at the waist and leans down, nuzzling Steve’s dick through his briefs, a wet stain already marking how much Steve really wants this.

“Buck, _c’mon_ ,” Steve urges, poking Bucky in the ribs with his toe. Bucky yelps and jumps away, one of his metal fingers getting caught in the elastic of Steve’s underwear.

Steve barely has time to react before the ripping sound of fabric echoes across the room. His dick slaps against his stomach, balls dangling free in the chill air of their bedroom. The remains of his underwear are caught half under his ass, with the rest hanging from Bucky’s hand.

Bucky presses his lips together, lips wobbling as he tries not to laugh. “Sorry?” he offers, a cheeky grin breaking through when he waves the briefs between them like a small white flag.

If that flag was half covered in precome, that is.

“You’re buying me a new one,” Steve warns him, grabbing the ruined underwear from under his butt and throwing it away.

Bucky grins and gets on the bed again, settling in beside Steve. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Steve pulls him in with a hand on his shoulders, greedy fingers sliding up Bucky’s neck and carding through his hair. “I want you to get naked.”

Bucky is quick to oblige, stepping out of his clothes before he gets into bed again. Steve licks his lips as he watches Bucky, all that naked skin on display, his muscles rippling as he moves. And there’s also Bucky’s cock, big and thick and hard, curving up against his stomach.

Steve grows hot at the thought of having Bucky fuck him. There’s nothing he loves more than having Bucky inside of him, filling him up. But this time his thoughts take a turn to something else, to Bucky sliding his cock in between Steve’s tits instead of his ass, fucking him that way, getting messy with milk and his own precome.

 _Fuck_ , but Steve wants that. Steve wants that so much that he gets distracted, reaching a hand out so he can wrap it around Bucky’s cock, stroking the hard length of him once.

“Excuse me,” Bucky murmurs, more of a laugh than a sentence, hips fucking up into Steve’s hand.

Steve leans in and nuzzles Bucky’s chest, mouth hot against against Bucky’s skin, feeling Bucky’s heartbeat under his lips. “You’re excused,” Steve breathes out, brushing a kiss to the side of Bucky’s nipple.

“Think we got our positions wrong, sweetheart,” Bucky tells him, fingers running through Steve’s hair before tugging lightly at the strands. “I’m the one who’s supposed to have my face pressed against your tits.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whines, face smushed against Bucky’s chest hair, cheeks so hot Steve thinks he’s going to catch on fire. It also makes him even more aware of his tits, heavy and full.

“Not that I’m complainin’,” Bucky adds with a grin, cupping the back of Steve’s neck and squeezing. “I always like your face on me.”

“I’ll give you a face,” Steve snarks back, smiling when that makes Bucky laugh.

“As long as it’s your face,” Bucky says, kissing Steve’s forehead.

“That makes no sense.”

“Never had any sense when it came to you, doll,” Bucky replies, right before catching Steve’s lips in a long and deep kiss.

Steve sighs into it, falling into the familiar feel of Bucky’s mouth moving against his. Bucky tastes sharp and a little sweet, and Steve shivers with the knowledge that it’s because Bucky tasted him before — his _milk_.

“Hi,” Bucky breathes out between them when he pulls back, but only far away enough so he can rest his forehead against Steve’s.

“Hi,” Steve answers just as low. He kisses the dimple on Bucky’s chin, the corner of his mouth, the sharp cut of his cheekbone.

“Gonna let me make you feel good, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, voice thick and rough against the shell of Steve’s ear. Bucky’s hands are greedy on Steve’s side, fingers just barely reaching the side of Steve’s pecs, begging to touch.

“Yes,” Steve says with another kiss to Bucky’s cheek, heat pooling in his gut.

“You have to let go of me first,” Bucky says with a smile, rolling his hips.

Steve puffs out a laugh and squeezes Bucky’s cock just once, delighting in the way it makes Bucky groan. He does let go, though, wiping his hand on the towel Bucky laid out for them while Bucky sits down on the bed.

“C’mere,” Bucky calls as he leans against the headboard and one of their pillows, hands finding Steve’s hips and pulling him close.

Steve doesn’t waste any time to straddle Bucky’s hips, letting out a soft moan when he feels Bucky’s cock bump against his thigh before sliding under his balls and slotting between his cheeks. Steve grinds down, can’t help himself, shuddering at the way Bucky’s fingers dig into his sides. His own cock drags through Bucky’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precome on Bucky’s skin.

It’s the way his tits jiggle that get to Steve, though. The heaviness of them, how much they ache, the feel of them so big and swollen as milk starts to leak from his nipples again.

“Baby,” Bucky murmurs, eyes dark and greedy as he looks down at Steve’s tits.

Steve flushes again, deep and pink, all the way down to his navel. This new position means his tits are right up there, close to Bucky’s face, on his line of sight. Bucky can see the fullness of them, how wet Steve is, just waiting for them to take the next step.

Which Bucky does, by leaning in and pressing a kiss right between the curve of Steve’s tits, over his heart, sweet as anything. It’s unexpected, but Steve smiles anyway, the butterflies in his stomach settling as his heart melts under Bucky’s touch.

“Bucky,” Steve breathes out, winding his arms around Bucky’s neck, tits pushing up against Bucky’s face. Even so, Bucky still doesn’t go for it, instead lifting his head up for a kiss. Steve is helpless to do anything but kiss him back, swept away by the taste of Bucky on his tongue.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing, until Steve is hot and pliant and rubbing himself against Bucky’s stomach. He’s easy under Bucky’s hands, his mouth, entire body tingling as milk continues to run down his chest again, making a mess of them both.

There is a little bit of pain, though. Not a welcomed feeling, like the quick sting of Bucky’s teeth when he nips at Steve’s lower lip. Steve’s chest hurts as it presses against Bucky’s own, uncomfortable and tight. It’s not the good kind of hurt anymore, the one that makes Steve ask for more. This one just makes Steve wish for relief, which he knows he’ll only get in the form of Bucky’s mouth.

Steve has to pull back, breathless and blushing, eyes meeting Bucky’s for a second before his gaze turns down to his own chest. “Bucky, I need—” Steve cuts himself off, embarrassment swallowing back his words.

Bucky kisses him again, sloppier and with a little more bite than before. “I know what you need.”

Bucky mouths his way down Steve’s neck, his collarbones, the curve of his pecs. He stops there, glancing up at Steve just once, a chance for Steve to stop him if he wants to.

Steve doesn’t want to. So he grabs the back of Bucky’s neck, fingers tangled through Bucky’s hair, and pulls him in, just a fraction, just so Bucky knows what he wants.

Bucky brushes a kiss over his heart again, letting Steve knows he gets it. And then he’s cupping one of Steve’s tits in his hand, lips pink and open as he guides the nipple to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste.

The sound Steve makes at the first touch of Bucky’s mouth on him is one of sweet and delicious pain. It hurts to have Bucky latch on like this, Bucky’s cheeks hollowing as he sucks, the milk flowing free for the first time since Steve’s arrived home.

Steve doesn’t know whether to shy away or press closer, so he settles for gripping at Bucky’s hair, his body torn between pain and pleasure. His harsh pants echo across their room, interrupted by tiny little moans of hurt and the soft sounds Bucky makes as he drinks.

Bucky pulls back after a few seconds, nipple slipping out of his mouth, his lips wet with milk. He keeps kneading Steve’s tit, leaning in so he can lick at the milk that trickles out, giving Steve’s nipple another hard suck before letting go.

“You’re so sweet,” Bucky murmurs, rough and wrecked and all kinds of turned on. Steve can feel the hard line of Bucky’s cock against his ass, the way it twitches when Bucky licks his lips. “You taste so good, sweetheart.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t even think he can utter any words with the overwhelming feeling of relief and pleasure coursing through him. He wants more, he _needs_ more, and he wants Bucky’s mouth back on him _right now_.

“ _Bucky_ ,” is all Steve can get out, chest arching into Bucky’s face. He uses his hands to bring Bucky’s head closer, right where he wants him, so Bucky can—

Steve shudders, head swimming as he thinks about Bucky drinking from him, nursing his tits, and taking him deep inside of him like that.

Bucky doesn’t need words to understand what Steve’s asking, closing his mouth over Steve’s nipple again and latching on. Steve’s eyes roll and his toes curl as Bucky sucks on him, his hips working so he can fuck his cock up against Bucky’s stomach and ass back down on Bucky’s cock between his cheeks.

It’s too much, but still not enough, and Steve finds himself whining as he hovers near the edge, so close to coming yet not.

Once again, Steve doesn’t need to say anything. A second later and Bucky has one of his hands wrapped around Steve’s cock, jerking him in time with every hard suck from Bucky’s mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Steve groans as he thrusts into Bucky’s tight fist, entire body shuddering as he gets closer to release.

Steve has to look down at Bucky, then. At his flushed cheeks and red mouth, his dark eyes and hair damp with sweat. Bucky meets his eyes and hums against his nipple, mouth eager and hot as he drinks all of what Steve has to give.

He’s beautiful and lovely and Steve wants to wrap himself all around his Bucky and never let go.

It is then that Bucky swipes a thumb under the head of Steve’s cock, right as Bucky’s teeth scraping lightly over the nipple he has in his mouth. That’s all it takes for Steve find himself tensing and whiting out as he comes, spilling over Bucky’s hand and stomach as his orgasm rushes through him.

Steve’s shaking as he tries to catch his breath, heart speeding in his chest and limbs heavy. He’s resting his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, one of Bucky’s hands rubbing up and down his back.

He’s still hard, though, cock red and hot and sticky pressed to Bucky’s stomach. And his tits are still swollen, one more so than the other, nipples hard and sensitive as milk continues to run down his chest.

“Look at you,” Bucky says, bringing Steve’s attention up to him. Bucky is staring up at him with awe and love and lust in his eyes, his own body a mess of milk and come and sweat. “You’re still hot for it, aren’t you? Just made you come with my hand on your cock and my mouth sucking on you, but you still want more.”

Steve is beyond embarrassment at his point. He rocks down against the length of Bucky’s cock, back arched in what he hopes is an enticing pose, tits sticking out. By the way Bucky’s eyes flicker down to his chest and his breathing speeds up, he succeeds.

“I want you,” Steve says, rolling his hips just so, his hands on Bucky’s shoulders so he can brace himself. “Want you inside me. Want you to fuck me while you—” Steve stops, throat working as he swallows.

“While I what?” Bucky asks, breathless and hot, rocking up against Steve’s ass.

“While you suck on my tits,” Steve moans, biting down on his bottom lip, refusing to look away from Bucky. “Want to come while you… while you nurse from me.”

“ _Fuck_ , Steve, doll, sweetheart,” Bucky curses, surging up so he can catch Steve’s lips in a kiss, open and hot and filthy. Steve whimpers against Bucky’s mouth, clutching at his shoulders while Bucky kisses him, practically vibrating in place with want. “Baby, darling,” Bucky coos between kisses to Steve’s slack mouth, “what did I ever do to deserve a guy like you?”

“Someone who’s as dirty as you are, you mean?” Steve gasps out a laugh, heart tripping inside his chest at the sweet grin Bucky gives him.

“Gonna send me into an early grave if you keep goin’ like that.”

“I’ll just follow you into it,” Steve promises, softer and truer than he meant to. His honesty gets him another slow and deep kiss from Bucky, so he doesn’t complain. He does say, though, “So? You’re gonna fuck me or what?”

Bucky does fuck him, just as they are, with Steve straddling his lap and holding on to his shoulders and pressing his tits to Bucky’s face.

Bucky is careful as he opens Steve up, fingers quick and gentle when he presses inside of Steve. But his mouth is wicked, sucking and biting at Steve’s tits, tasting the sweet milk that still leaks down Steve’s chest.

They both gasp when Bucky pushes inside, Steve’s head falling back at the feel of Bucky’s cock inside of him. It hurts a bit, but in a good way, and soon enough Bucky is fucking into him, deep and slow thrusts that send sparks of pleasure through Steve.

Pleasure that only becomes greater when Bucky nuzzles against the curve of Steve’s right tit, breath hot against Steve’s skin. Steve lets go of Bucky’s shoulder, bringing a hand to cup his own tit as he guides his nipple into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky latches on with a small smile and a hard suck, his eyes fluttering shut as he starts to nurse. Steve groans and pushes himself closer to Bucky’s greedy mouth, holding Bucky in place with a hand on his neck while he fucks himself back on Bucky’s cock.

Bucky’s fingers pluck at Steve’s neglected nipple, slippery and wet with milk. It only adds to the good kind of hurt that makes Steve clench around Bucky, chasing his own release while making sure Bucky gets just as good.

Steve’s already come once, so it doesn’t take long before he’s close again; especially with Bucky’s insistent mouth on his tit, Bucky’s cock in his ass, Bucky’s metal fingers pinching at his nipple and squeezing his pec. He gets a hand around himself, jacking off in time with Bucky’s thrusts, and soon enough he’s tipping over the edge again, body tensing as he comes.

His nipple slips out of Bucky’s mouth when that happens, and then Steve is being flipped on his back on their bed, Bucky pushing back into him as he fucks him, hard and fast. Bucky doesn’t go back to nursing, not just yet. Instead, he cups Steve’s tits, squeezing at them and watching as the milk flows out. It’s less than before, but the liquid still runs down Steve’s sides and down to the towel, Bucky’s eyes trailing the movement.

They’re both a mess of milk and sweat and come, but Bucky’s still going, hair falling over his face as he speeds up his movements, sharp thrusts making Steve’s breath catch and his softening dick try to harden again. Steve hooks his legs around Bucky’s waist, bringing him closer, while his hands settle on top of Bucky’s over his own tits.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve whispers, tilting his head up so he can brush his lips against Bucky’s, their kiss sloppy and wet. “Come in me, fill me up, I want you t—”

Bucky brings their lips together in a hard kiss, fucking into Steve twice before he comes, filling Steve with his come. He collapses on top of Steve, hands still firmly clutched around Steve’s tits. Steve manages to free his arms and wrap himself around Bucky, pressing sweet kisses to Bucky’s temple as they both come back down to earth.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans, forehead bumping against Steve’s cheek. His hands squeeze at Steve’s pecs, making Steve twitch. “Are you still…?”

Steve squirms under Bucky, hugging him once before pushing Bucky off of him. They both make a face when Bucky’s dick slips out of him, a trickle of come running down Steve’s ass.

Steve feels open and wet and a bit sore. Just how he likes it.

It’s a good feeling. One that comes along with happiness and satisfaction and Bucky, naked and warm beside him.

The pain on Steve’s chest is gone. His pecs are a still swollen, but only a bit more than usual, although his nipples are still hard and sensitive. When Bucky brings a hand to knead at Steve’s pec, only a tiny rush of milk comes out.

“I guess it’s almost over?” Steve wonders, batting Bucky’s hand away, cupping his own pecs and jiggling them a bit in his hand. The hurt is definitely pretty much gone and all that’s left is the sweet kind of hurt Steve gets after Bucky spends too much time playing with his tits.

“Almost is not definitely,” Bucky points out, lying a hand flat over Steve’s stomach.

Steve side-eyes him, taking in the flush still coloring Bucky’s cheeks, and then snorts. “Of course you want to keep going.”

Bucky shrugs, unapologetic. He’s stopped trying to justify himself to others; he wants what he wants and, as long as it doesn’t hurt himself or others, he doesn’t see why he should feel bad about it.

“You’re still lactating,” Bucky says, as if Steve doesn’t know. “Just thought I could help you get all the milk out.”

Steve blinks at Bucky and then down at himself again, squeezing his pecs once more. Milk beads at the tip of his nipples again, wetting his palm, adding to the huge mess they’ve already made of themselves.

“Okay,” Steve says, because he’s not one to refuse having Bucky’s mouth on him. He’s a goner for Bucky in any way he can have him, this included. “But we gotta get cleaned up first. I don’t want you whining that you got dried come on your chest hair.”

“My best guy,” Bucky sighs dreamily, batting his lashes before he drops a wet kiss to Steve’s forehead, “always looking out for me.”

They make quick work of cleaning themselves up. The towel Bucky set on the bed before they started helped contain most of the mess, but it still takes them a few minutes to get everything together until they can safely lie down on the bed again, skin flushed warm from the shower and smelling of body wash.

“Ugh,” Steve complains as he starts to leak again, a tiny drop of milk gathering at the tip of his nipple.

Bucky kisses his shoulders, sliding down on the bed so he can get at Steve’s tit. “If you’re still like this tomorrow, we gotta head down to medical.”

Steve sighs, slipping his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He doesn’t like the idea, but he knows better than to argue. “Okay,” he says, shivering when Bucky’s breath fans over his nipple. “You good?”

Bucky kisses the swell of his tit. “I’m great,” he says, and then takes Steve’s nipple into his mouth again, eyes closed as he suckles.

“This is so fucking weird,” Steve murmurs, nails scratching at the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky pulls back with a slurping sound and raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but _we’re_ really fuckin’ weird, pal.”

Steve snorts, pushing Bucky’s head back to his tit. “Just saying. But you’re right; what you’ve said before. Out of all the things we’ve been through, this is easy.”

Bucky hums, mouth latched to Steve’s nipple, his hand clutching lightly at the curve of Steve’s hip. The rhythmic movement of Bucky’s mouth on his nipple lulls him into a doze, which is only interrupted when Bucky changes nipples.

It’s easy for Steve to fall asleep like that, warm and content, with Bucky pressed against him. Steve’s last thoughts before he is swept away by dreams is that he sure fucking hopes that he won’t have to show his titties to the team tomorrow if this doesn’t go away.

 

**

 

Steve wakes up to Bucky’s hand on his tits, gently squeezing them in alternate movements. First one, than the other, his thumbs lightly stroking over Steve’s nipples.

“What the fuck are you doin’?” Steve asks, blinking one eye open so he can pin Bucky with his best judgmental stare.

It’s not the first time he’s woken up to Bucky feeling him up, but it’s definitely the first time Bucky’s ever mistaken him for a cow.

Bucky squeezes both of Steve’s tits in answer, lips pouting a little when he says, “You’re not lactating anymore.”

Steve sits up so fast his head vision goes black, and he has to hold on to Bucky’s wrists to center himself. “What?”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh, pinching Steve’s nipples to get his attention. Steve makes a little hurt sound and frowns at him, but doesn’t pull Bucky’s hands away from his chest. “The magical milk,” Bucky clarifies. “It’s all gone.”

Steve gapes and looks down at himself — at his regular serumed-sized pecs and pink nipples, which are half covered by Bucky’s hands and fingers, but totally back to their usual size.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Steve breathes a sigh of relief, slumping forward a bit and scrubbing a hand over his face. “I really wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to the team.”

“Worse than the time Nat got turned into an actual spider, but better than the time Sam and I got soul-bonded to each other,” Bucky says, peaceful expression turning into a scowl.

Steve leans in and kisses the tip of Bucky’s nose, displeasure melting away as Bucky tilts his head down and steals a kiss.

“I’m all good, then,” Steve says, resting his hands on top of Bucky’s, which are still feeling up his pecs.

“You’re always good,” Bucky says with a playful smile, laughing when Steve blushes a little. “Really, though, and I know this is gonna sound weird,” Bucky takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “but I’m gonna miss them a little.”

“You’re such a dirty old man,” Steve teases, but he can’t ignore the way his blood flares hot.

“It’s what you turned me into, doll,” Bucky throws right back, pushing Steve down on the bed and climbing on top of him. “Gotta be creative if I wanna keep you interested.”

“I’m always interested,” Steve admits, although that’s not a secret to either of them, and proves his point by rubbing his half hard cock against Bucky’s thigh. “Besides, I don’t need to be lactating for you to put your mouth on me.”

Bucky’s answering smile, when it comes, is slow and filthy, promising Steve all kinds of good things. “You know what, sweetheart? You’re absolutely right.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
